fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Other-Tan-Doe
Other-Tan-Doe is a being created by The Other. Intentionally created to give Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe a mutual friend to act as a intermediary between the two during an intense argument, Other-Tan-Doe is equal in power to both of the fledgling Catalyst infokeepers. Mimicking their powers, Other-Tan-Doe's one goal in life is to be a great friend to both Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe, with a secondary goal to be expanding their box so they can record more events in time. She is also possibly being a time-based cancer that could bring about The Shattering. She was created using Fan-Tan-Doe's blood, much like Enemy-Tan-Doe. The character was created by as an intermediary between Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe, as well serving to complete the triad of characters. Other-Tan-Doe is the creation of The Other meant to replicate Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe in power, but serve as a medium between the two to become their friend and settle an weeks-long argument the two were having, both out of fear that it would impact their data recording (which had become necessary for even someone like The Other), and because it could lead to another Shattering due to the nature of their unchained Catalyst abilities. Additionally, Other-Tan-Doe was sent to expand the living conditions of the two-now-three women and their data library. Description Other-Tan-Doe is a girl with tanned skin and orange eyes. She has long white hair, which is somewhat straight and has orange coloring only on the back of her hair. She wears orange glasses. Like Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe, she wears a clipping of a Fantendoverse character on her hair, although only one and it is of Obena instead of Unten or Leah Needlenam. She wears a white leather outfit consisting of a white leather jacket and white leather pants with a black choker. She also wears a striped shirt featuring contrasting dark and light blues. The sleeves of her jacket and pants are spread open. She wears black shoes and a belt hangs uselessly around her waist. She can often be seen with blueprints which she is constantly tinkering with as well as scrolls, which serves as a parallel to Fan-Tan-Doe's use of books and Enemy-Tan-Doe's use of a tablet. Personality Other-Tan-Doe is a perky woman who does not usually interact with the recaps directly, but instead serves as an intermediary between Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe. She is more interested in settling arguments or providing greater context for arguments. She talks to both of them as a friend and is fairly empathetic, understanding both of their struggles of being alone and wanting to be alone'. As such, Other-Tan-Doe acts as a good companion to both who is able to merge the relationship the two have. Other-Tan-Doe however, finds this relationship fairly taxing on her own mental health. She bears it just fine, but sometimes wishes the two would just get along without her needing to act in all the time. However, if she lets up for a moment, it would mean the possible destruction of the universe and further, unpredictable and unstable shattering effects across the Fantendo Multiverse, which has already undergone a previous Shattering and felt the effects of another one that left lingering effects but the memory of which fades. Other-Tan-Doe does not like The Fan or The Enemy, but harbors great respect for her creator, The Other. She does seem to genuninely love both Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe, although she would be lying that knowing her purpose hasn't shaded how she feels about their relationship, unsure how she would feel about them if she was not forced to live with them and care for them. Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe both seem to have a friendly attitude around her and it is implied on some level that they may have a polyamorous relationship with each other. Appearances No appearances yet. Powers and Abilities Other-Tan-Doe has access to the same things that Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe do for their powers, being able to go anywhere in time and space through "Recall Points" and even seeming to share a lot of these Recall Points due to being made from the DNA found in Fan-Tan-Doe's blood. She can use these memories as part of her attacks as well, as well as attack and use eldritch beings. Her abilities make her a grave concern for most cosmic deities, who in turn created her to counter and balance against both Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe in a vague attempt to fix the situation, although it may in fact make the problem worse in the long run. Although her abilities are the same as Fan-Tan-Doe's, she distinguishes her moveset with a set of four cubes that contain Power Chaotic. These allow her to change the molecules and particles around her into the ones she desires, able to construct structures with the cubes. In fighting games, she would be able to set up four structures at a time as well as use the cubes to attack as they float or be used as projectiles. In stories, these cubes are used to create rooms and structures off the residence of Fan-Tan-Doe and Enemy-Tan-Doe's satellite. Specific Abilities Relationships Fan-Tan-Doe Other-Tan-Doe gets along very well with Fan-Tan-Doe because they are both friendly and fun individuals who have hyper-focused fascinations on the ongoings of the universe, although Other-Tan-Doe channels this enthusiasm in other ways because doing recaps is Fan-Tan-Doe's job. She is much more into recontextualizing the past, which is a useful skill when Enemy-Tan-Doe is being a jerk to Fan-Tan-Doe. It is implied that off camera she, Enemy-Tan-Doe, and Fan-Tan-Doe are in a polyamorous relationship. Enemy-Tan-Doe Other-Tan-Doe gets along very well with Enemy-Tan-Doe mostly due to her empathy. She understands that Enemy-Tan-Doe doesn't want to be here, and as such fulfills her requests for rooms in their shared living space, creating stuff like storage rooms, jello pools, and a sound-proof rage room. She has a way to cool down Enemy-Tan-Doe by gripping her hair and then calmly rubbing into it. It is implied that off camera she, Enemy-Tan-Doe, and Fan-Tan-Doe are in a polyamorous relationship. Trivia *Other-Tan-Doe was created without a clear concept for her use, although this changed after her final design. *Other-Tan-Doe is so far the only "Tan-Doe" to actually respect their creator. Fan-Tan-Doe has a unclear origin, Enemy-Tan-Doe hates the Fan and The Enemy. *Her design is inspired from Jack-O from Guilty Gear. Gallery Other-Tan-DoePainted.png|Other-Tan-Doe's design from ??? Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Catalyst Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Power Chaotic Users Category:Polyamorous Characters